clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine Shack
The Mine Shack is an area that can be accessed from the Map, the Spy Phone or by finishing a game of Cart Surfer. It was a secret room until 4 November, 2008 (due to a map update). It is simply an entrance to the Mine. The Mine Shack is part of the outskirts of commonly known as the Underground. Rory usually works on things here. Games The Mine Shack '''has two games. '''Cart Surfer and''' Puffle Rescue.' History No one knows who built the Mine Shack. It was discovered in summer of 2006 after the opening of the Underground. The story of the Mine Shack goes: Some explorers hopped on a mine cart and followed the track to see where it would lead. After a zigzagging ride, they ended up outside in a pile of snow near the mountains of Club Penguin Island. They looked back at their exit and thought it looked like a door frame. It was covered in a lot of snow. By the time they had finished digging, they had uncovered the Mine Shack. No one knows how long it was there, covered in piles of snow.It is probably very old, since it is dirty and poorly built. But in January 2010, penguins gathered to help clear the rockslide. When it was cleared, a secret room appeared. It used to be that in the room there was an Amethyst Pin that you could find by drilling in four different places in the room. This then made a boulder move out of the way to open a new place called the "Secret Lake". This lead to the members room "Underwater". But, now to get in members have to play the Underwater level of '''Puffle Rescue, '''and find a secret door to the underwater room.Here there is a Coral Reef background. The Spinning Arrow Room The Spinning Arrow is what the Mine Shack turned into on the 1st of April 2010. It was a representation of the loading screen in ''Club Penguin and it showed random messages like jokes and games. For example Welcome to the Spinning Arrow Room. All you had to do to get to the Mine was to walk onto the spinning arrow. Trivia *In Mission 9, the Mine is closed and you need to weld a mine cart and put a transmitter in it, then you will push it into the Mine. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force there is a Tool Shed behind it with mining equipment, pulleys, drilling uniforms, coal, etc. *When a friend is there, and you use the find friend icon, it says "Example123 is hiding. It's really not hidden anymore! *A yeti possibly appeared here. *You can climb the poles. *It is very unstable. *The Mine Tunnels seemed endless in the view of the Mine Shack. *The Forest may be connected to the Mine Shack after it has been upgraded to a recycling center, this hasn't been confirmed. *The spinning arrow room's favorite color is blue. *On April 17, 2010, construction was began on the Mine Shack to make it look nicer and turn it into a recycling center. Parties *During the 2007 Halloween Party, the Mine Shack was replaced with a large, abandoned house. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Mine Shack looked like a connect the dots paper but when it was finished, a crayon pin appears on the side and then Mine Shack looked normal. *During the 2008 and 2009 Medieval Party, the Mine Shack was a cave entrance and there were stacks of gold on the mine carts. There was also three signs near the cave entrance, one reading "No Knights" another reading "Princesses Welcome" and the third read "Beware of the Dragon." *During both Water Parties (2007 and 2008) there was a giant bucket that filled with water and tipped over, spilling the water. *During Christmas Party 2008, the Mine Shack was a gingerbread house. *During the April Fool's Party 2009, the Mine Shack had boxes around it. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Mine Shack turned into the Haunted House, a Members-only area. You can currently get two free items, the Pumpkin Head and the Silly Scarecrow Suit. *There is a bucket of water that holds water running down the pipes, but since that it never rains in Club Penguin, it is unknown where the water came from. *In 22nd - 28th January 2010, there is the Cave party with a digging area, lake and an underwater room. *At the April fools 2010 it was turned into a spining arrow room. *As stated on the Penguin Times, The Mine Shack is needing a cleanup as of the Earth Day 2010 Pins *Horseshoe Pin *Tent Pin *Crayon Pin .swf Objects *Mine Shack *Halloween Party 2007 See also *Mine *Tool Shed Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Club Penguin